SM046: Deceiving Appearances!
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and his friends, under the invitation of Lillie's mother, Lusamine, go to a Pokémon-filled place, the Aether Paradise. A Ditto escapes from there and it needs to be searched for. Episode Plot Lillie writes another entry in her diary. She mentions Nebby has mysterious powers, one of which includes using Teleport. It got caught up in the trouble with Team Rocket, and even got the class on the top of the roof of the Pokémon School. Still, Lillie smiles, for every new day is filled with excitement. The next day, the class takes a boat to Aether Paradise. Inside, Ash remarks the size of the complex. Soon, Wicke and Faba greet the class. Faba points out it has been a while since "Lady Lillie" came to this place. Lillie is annoyed being called like that. Faba laughs, as she'll always be a lady to them. Lillie wonders where her mother is, and is told she is at the mansion, having a lot of work on her hands. Faba wonders where Nebby is, and Ash shows it inside his backpack. Faba tries to get Nebby, but it teleported away, causing Faba to get Rowlet instead. Faba angrily throws it away, and Ash catches it, making him and Lillie angry at Faba's rude behavior. Instead, Faba asks Lillie to go visit President Lusamine. Lillie hoped that they could show her friends a tour around the complex, but Faba reminds she can do that after visiting her mother. The group passes by three Aether Paradise employees, unaware those three are actually James, Jessie and Meowth. The group goes inside the complex, while Team Rocket is glad the twerps came to the facility. On their way, James remembers the time while they were (badly) selling honey puffs, they were offered better jobs by Faba, to work at the Aether Paradise. With this favor, they wanted to catch all the Pokémon in the facility. Instead, they made a plan to capture both Nebby and Ash's Pikachu, who will be given to the boss for promotions. Outside the base, they see Lusamine's mansion, and everyone is amazed its grandness. Soon, Lusamine descends down the stairs and greets the class. However, she becomes annoyed at her cellphone, and answers the call, going up the stairs. Everyone but Lillie thanks her, while Lillie sighs at her mother's ignorance. The class takes snacks, and are encouraged by Lusamine to take as much as they want. Faba sees Team Rocket at the door, and tells the trio to serve drinks, which they reluctantly do. Nebby starts eating the sugar stars, but is warned by Ash it'll have a stomachache if it eats too much of it. Faba eyes Nebby, seeing what it likes to eat. Lusamine asks everyone how is her daughter doing at school. Lillie is surprised, asking if her mother called them all here to ask that. Lusamine admits she can talk with them while working, and promises to give them a tour later. Since Lusamine gets another call, Lillie decides to give a tour of her friends herself, and eyes Sophocles to stop eating the chocolate cake. The class is followed by Faba, Wicke and Team Rocket. On their way, Lillie is annoyed by her mother's behavior, as she does not have to tend to her mother's desires. Team Rocket sighs, seeing this is the bond between parents and children. Wicke shows the class the conservation area. Lana sees the area looks like they are outside the facility. Mallow is delighted to see her Steenee, who befriended all of the wild Bounsweet. Suddenly, Sophocles is startled, claiming a monster jumped out of the water. The "monster" reveals to be Professor Burnet, Lusamine's assistant, whom Ash greets. Burnet greets the class, and introduces her Munchlax as well. Burnet explains her job is to ensure the conservation area is fit for the Pokémon to live in. Faba points out there is no need to dive in that often to check that, but Burnet replies it is her hobby and her work she likes to mix. Professor Burnet explains to them the artificial island, made by the Aether Foundation, is the place where injured or abandoned Pokémon live, an once they recover, they are released back to the wild. Nebby floats around, making Team Rocket ready to take their chance. Burnet takes them to a house full of Ditto. Wicke reminds them the Ditto transform into other Pokémon, making it hard to recognize them. Burnet tells that these Ditto will be vaccinated, and the class decides to help her, much to Faba's displeasure. As soon as Professor Burnet injects the four Ditto with the vaccine, the last Ditto becomes startled and jumps to Faba's face. Faba falls down, opening the door by accident, and the Ditto escapes. Team Rocket pulled out the large garbage, thinking they'll catch the pre-evolved form of Koffing (Nebby), which stinks a lot. Faba meets up with them, and Team Rocket pretends they just lost their way to the garbage dump. The class gathers, and reports they haven't found Ditto. Lillie blames herself for not catching Ditto. However, Burnet assures her that Ditto hates vaccination, and the rest admit they don't like that, either. Rotom states Ditto can transform quite well. Suddenly, everyone is shocked to see two Rotom, and realizing there is no mirror between the two, know the other Rotom is actually Ditto. The class goes after Ditto, who flew into the woods. The class stops, seeing some Exeggcute. Mallow is troubled by one Exeggcute, as Lillie counts seven instead of six eggs. The Ditto escapes, and the class finds it among Jigglypuff. Sophocles remembers Ditto can be discovered by looking at its eyes, as Rotom warns everyone to look for Pokémon with beady eyes. They find some Quagsire, but Ash becomes shocked, for normally every Quagsire has beady eyes. At the same time, Team Rocket waits, to let their enemies cool down a bit. When Jessie eats some sugar stars, Nebby teleports to her and eats some, then warps away, making the trio wondering where it went to. Ash corners a Psyduck, who is actually Ditto. Suddenly, Ditto jumps away to the class' Pokémon. Everyone holds their own Pokémon but Lilie, who cannot touch her Snowy. The real Snowy appears, and Ash grabs the fake Snowy, who transforms back into Ditto. Nebby teleports to Ash, and eats some candy it obtained. Later, Burnet injects Ditto with a vaccine, and Wicke places it into a box. Ash is thankful Lillie reacted so quickly. Burnet and Wicke thank the class for the help, and the latter explains to them that other wild Pokémon also cause mischief, which gives them a lot of work at the facility. Sophocles remarks that is a tough job, but Wicke admits they work hard to have the Pokémon recover and released into the wild, something Lusamine is working on, too. Ash is amazed by Lillie's mother, and Lillie sees he is right about that. Lusamine and Faba arrive, and the former is worried about Lillie. Lillie brushes her off, claiming they already caught Ditto. Lusamine is touched and hugs Lillie, but is suddenly interrupted by a phone call. Lillie is annoyed by her mother, but others are impressed by her efforts. Faba leaves, seeing Lillie touching Pokémon could be a big problem, as it can remind her of what happened in the past. At the underground laboratory, Jessie, James and Meowth walk in circles, trying to find Nebby. They stumble into a lab office, and find article about an experiment on a Pokémon. Jessie eats the sugar stars and drops some. James reads the Pokémon, Type: Null, was designated to fight the Ultra Beasts. Meowth becomes scared, realizing they shouldn't read this. Suddenly, Nebby shows up and eats the candy. The trio attempts to capture it, but fail. Faba comes in, yelling what are they doing in his lab. While Nebby disappears, Team Rocket claims they saw nothing, and they and Faba start laughing. Later, Burnet saw the small group of Quagsire when searching for the runaway Ditto, and accused one of them for disguising before the Ditto appeared as she was pulling the innocent Quagsire away. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Ditto disguised as Pikachu (JP); Ditto (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what Pokémon causes trouble in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Ditto. The other answers are Corsola (blue), Pikipek (green), and Comfey (yellow). Gallery The class sails to Aether Paradise SM046 2.png Ash shows he has been taking care of Nebby SM046 3.png Faba goes to throw Rowlet away SM046 4.png The class sees Lillie's mansion, built next to the facility SM046 5.png On Faba's orders, Meowth, disguised as an Aether Foundation employee, serves the heroes SM046 6.png Lusamine is too busy with the phone calls SM046 7.png The heroes see many Pokémon being taken care of SM046 8.png Burnet and Munchlax appear out of the water SM046 9.png The heroes help in vaccinating the Ditto SM046 10.png Lillie avoids getting smushed by a Ditto SM046 11.png Team Rocket haul garbage through the facility SM046 12.png Rotom finds its double SM046 13.png A Ditto pretended to be another egg of the Exeggcute SM046 14.png The Pokémon encounter a Psyduck with beady-eyes SM046 15.png Ash grabs Snowy, who is Ditto in disguise SM046 16.png Lusamine hugs Lillie for the accomplishment SM046 17.png Team Rocket attempts to capture Nebby SM046 18.png Team Rocket found papers on a "Type: Null" }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash